Late Night Chat
by puppylover6511
Summary: Sort of ChaseWilson, HouseAmber. Not really either. Just tell me if you like it and what I need to fix please!


Title: Late Night Chat

Author: puppylover6511

Pairing: Umm, sorta Chase/Wilson and sorta House/Amber. But not really

Rating: I'm sorry to say this, but it probably counts as G.

Warnings: Infectious Overtiredness

Summary: Don't really know what pairing to post this as. I didn't really like House's reason for firing cutthroat bitch. Being unable to accept losing seems like exactly the type of thing he would want to teach her. But that's just me. Please tell me if you see anything to be fixed!

Wilson stuck money in the candy machine, banging on it when it refused to give him is candy bar or his money back. He sighed, and let his head drop against the glass with a loud thunk. It was two o'clock in the morning, far too early to be at work. Unfortunately, he'd had a surgery scheduled for this time, and he couldn't exactly skip it. Unlike House. He sighed again and walked toward the doctor's lounge.

He walked to the small counter and pulled out bread and peanut butter. Wilson's inner psychologist was running in circles over his friend's actions. His overtired mind refused to supply the answers. He brought his sandwich over to the couch. It would be pointless to go home when he had to return to work in less than five hours. He sat down, and promptly jumped back up. The person he'd accidentally sat on lifted one eye lazily, and shifted his legs from their position, stretched out on the couch.

"Oh. Good morning Dr. Chase. Didn't see you there." Wilson's sentence was punctuated with an enormous, jaw-cracking yawn.

"I can see that." Chase replied with an amused, sleepy smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" One eyebrow rose.

"Late surgery. Patient getting a partial mastectomy. You?"

"There was a bus crash earlier today. Even if it's not my primary job, I'm still an Intensivist. I was called in to help keep an eye on those still in the ICU. I'm supposed to be back in the OR at eight." He yawned. They both chuckled.

"Mirror neuron reaction." They said together. Chase smiled and shook his head.

"So what's wrong? Besides the lack of a regular sleep schedule." Chase asked.

"What do you mean?" Wilson replied.

"You have a peanut butter sandwich. Everyone's favorite thinking snack if I'm not mistaken. So what's up?" Wilson shook his head.

"Nothing big. The usual. Wondering why House does what he does. Did you hear he fired cutthroat bitch? I would've thought he'd keep her."

"Yeah, I heard. Not too big a surprise if you ask me." Wilson sent him an incredulous look. " You want to know what I think? I think he fired her because she wasn't a puzzle," Chase said before closing his eyes.

"You think that because there's no mystery to a person, House doesn't like them? He put up with you, Cameron, and Foreman long enough with out you guys needing to be figured out. If that's your only insight then I don't need the help." Wilson knew he was being defensive but he didn't really care. It was only Chase, after all.

"Hmm. Someone's touchy tonight. Besides, you didn't let me finish. He fired her because she wasn't a puzzle, yet he still found her interesting. I don't know if he respected her, admired her, or just enjoyed her overall ruthlessness, but he liked her. He wouldn't have kept her as long if he didn't." Wilson adopted am incredulous look.

"So you think he fired, because he liked her? How does that make sense? Isn't it sort of normal to keep around the people you like?" Chase shook his head.

"And there you have your catch. Nothing about House is normal. He must have recognized, consciously or not, that she caught his attention. If she wasn't interesting by his standards, why would he like her? That is what scared him, and that's why he fired her." Chase settled back down into the couch.

"Now if that's all that was needed I'm going back to sleep. There's just not enough hours in the day." Wilson slowly sank into the couch next to him, and frowned.

"I take back what I said. You are a puzzle." Chase smiled.


End file.
